


the test

by NightsAtMidnight



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsAtMidnight/pseuds/NightsAtMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:3 hope you enjoyed, i enjoyed making it (even tho it's super short ;-;). but i just wish more people shipped justin x marco  <br/>( ಠ◡ಠ ) it would make me very happy :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	the test

**Author's Note:**

> :3 hope you enjoyed, i enjoyed making it (even tho it's super short ;-;). but i just wish more people shipped justin x marco   
> ( ಠ◡ಠ ) it would make me very happy :3

 

Marco noticed the piece of paper that was placed on his desk by Justin. He acknowledged it, but wondered why Justin would be passing notes during a test. It was folded up, rather sloppily. Marco threw a look at Justin, who was looking at Marco in suspense, waiting for him to open up the note. Marco looked back down on his desk, where the test and the note were. Marco grabbed the note, and unfolded it to the point where it was (mostly) straight.

‘Hey, let me copy off you ;)’ it read. Marco couldn’t help but throw a ‘are you serious?’ look at Justin.   
Justin just shrugged, and looked back down at his test. Marco looked at the note, but then looked at Miss Skullnick, only to see her looking down at her desk, moving a pen.

Marco’s gaze went to the note, and he picked up his pencil.

‘Dude. This test is easy e.e’ Marco didn’t mind to fold it back up, and just placed it on Justin’s desk.

Before Marco knew it, the same paper was on his desk again, not folded up.

‘Come on! Marco please. I’ll do something in return.’ after that, Marco and Justin had a conversation on that piece of paper.

M: ‘Do I get to choose what I get?’   
J: ‘No, but, I think you’ll like it ;)’   
M: ‘What if I get caught? My grades are already not that great.’   
J: ‘C’mon, just this once! :(‘   
M: ‘Ugh. Fine.’

Marco sighed at Justin as Justin read the last 2 words.The blonde boy threw a glance at Marco, a smile on his face. Marco hoped he made the right choice.

-after test, in hallway-   
Marco’s POV:

“See, nothing bad happened, and I got a B!” Justin laughed. Even though I thought that laugh was adorable, I ignored those thoughts. “Okay.. So, what was the thing you was going in return?” I asked the cute boy in front of me. “Oh- forgot about that.” Justin mischievously smiled.”So did you remember-” I was cut off my a sloppy kiss from Justin. I felt my face turn to a dark shade of red in under 8 seconds. When the kiss broke off, not only did it leave me breathless and face extremely hot, it made Justin have a satisfied smile.   
“You better be at my football game, lover boy.”   
Justin said walking away, and running his fingers through my hair. I couldn’t help but turn around and see him walk away, knowing he was still smiling. I let out a small breath, and turned around. But, I couldn’t help but see Star, staring at me, jaw wide open. She always talked about and teased me about my crush on Justin, but I wonder what’ll she do now if she saw me kissing him. Oh well.


End file.
